


The Guardian

by Kati67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Protective Sherlock, Teenage Hamish, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish is a sixteen year old teen who wants to break the rules now and again but with Sherlock as one of his parents that's not going to be easy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guardian

‘Hamish, for once be home in time, promise!’

‘Oh come on dad, my friends don’t have curfews!’ Hamish sighed and tried again: ‘Mum would let me go out longer’

‘No she wouldn’t and you know it but if you really think you’re right we can always call her’ John said with a smile.

‘Oh no dad, I wouldn’t want to bother her’ Hamish knew when he was defeated.

‘I know you don’t feel it’s fair’ John said to his 16 year old son ‘but you also know why I’m saying it’

‘Dad’ Hamish tried with a sigh ‘I do know you care and I do know you and Sherlock come across loads of criminal activities but that doesn’t mean I will…’

‘John!’ Sherlock yelled from the kitchen.

Saved again Hamish thought trying to sneak out when his dad wasn’t paying attention and wanted to walk over to Sherlock but before he did he turned and said; ‘This is London in 2015 so be home at 1 o’clock and not a second later young man!’

Hamish sighed again ‘Dad!’

‘Hamish you can easily stay home on a Saturday evening if you want to’ John stood in the doorway with his index finger in the air to make his point.

‘John!’ Sherlock’s voice came from the kitchen more urgent this time.

‘I have to go see what he’s on about but promise me, Hamish’

‘I promise’ Hamish rolled his eyes.

‘Good, thank you’ John took a step forward and kissed his son’s forehead even though he knew how much his son disliked that at this point in his life.

‘Eew dad!’ Hamish wiped his head with the back of his hand.

‘Have fun and please be careful. Don’t drink or do drugs’ John was out the door and Hamish mimed the ‘don’t drink or do drugs’ sentence behind his back. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t heard that before. Like every time he wanted to go to a party or a pub his dad said that; what was wrong with parents anyway? Did they think he couldn’t remember stuff?

He walked to the kitchen to see his dad and Sherlock bent over one of Sherlock’s experiments. ‘I’m off’ he said.

Sherlock lifted his head and looked at Hamish. ‘Off were?’ he said.

‘A party, Sherlock and yes I have dad’s permission and I’ll be home in time before my curfew and I won’t drink or do drugs’

Sherlock raised his eyebrow and squinted his eyes ‘Hm’ he simply said.

‘What?’ Hamish said annoyed.

‘John has talked to you already so I won’t interfere. Have a good time, Hamish’ Sherlock turned around to work further.

Dammit he always did that, Hamish thought, making me feel uncomfortable so that I wouldn’t dare come home late!

Hamish opened the door and closed it behind him a tad harder than was necessary and stomped down the stairs.

‘He won’t dare to come home late now’ John chuckled ‘well done Sherlock’

‘Or drunk’ Sherlock added.

‘Oh no, god forbid’ John planted a kiss on Sherlock’s head ‘tea?’

‘Yes I would love some thanks’

\----

Hamish walked to his best mate just one block away and together they took the tube to their friend’s house where the party was held.

‘Oy Hamish, ready to get wasted?’ Kyle came out of his house and closed the front door.

‘I heard that’ his mother shouted through the closed door.

‘Oops’ Kyle grinned.

‘Doesn’t matter anyway, I’m with dad and the consulting detective this weekend. He knew I was going to drink even before I did’ Hamish sounded a bit defeated.

‘Oh, come on man’ Kyle patted him on the back ‘we can still have a good time. Besides look what I’ve got’ he pulled a bottle of vodka from under his jacket ‘odourless so I’m told’

‘Really smart to pull that out of your jacket right before you’re home too’ Hamish shook his head.

Kyle put the bottle away again while looking at his house. ‘God I’m an idiot sometimes’

Hamish didn’t comment on that, he already knew what Sherlock would say. ‘Irresponsible, childish behaviour, not fit to be perceived as an adult yet let alone to be treated as one. I am very disappointed in you Hamish but I also would expect nothing less from your so called friend, Kyle is it?’ Oh yes Sherlock would definitely say something like that.

As long as he could remember dad and Sherlock were together. Dad and mum got a divorce when he was just a baby so he couldn’t remember that. His dad and mum had decided on co-parenting so that meant he was living with both every other week. He didn’t mind really, he was used to it. He loved Sherlock as a dad too if he was really honest to himself only… only sometimes his deductions skills bothered him. It was as if he could see right through him. He couldn’t do anything without Sherlock knowing it immediately and that annoyed the hell out of him like it did tonight. He was planning to secretly drink a beer or two and come home maybe 15 minutes or an half an hour late if he was real brave but damn Sherlock, he always knew what he was up too. If he was really honest with himself though, he knew Sherlock was right, but he didn’t want to admit that of course. So when they got to Regent’s Park he walked to a park bench after looking around once or twice to make sure no one would see and put out his hand.

‘Alright then, give me the bottle. I’ll take a sip’ Hamish said.

‘Wah, really?’ Kyle reacted surprised. Normally Hamish didn’t dare go against Sherlock’s deduction skills.

‘Yeah sod it, sod Sherlock and his deductions’ Hamish took the bottle and took a large sip and started coughing. Bloody hell that was awful!

Kyle took the bottle from him and drank as well. ‘God, this is stuff that make you grow hair on your arms!’ he said putting the bottle away. ‘Right, let’s get the party started!’

When they got to the party the noise was deafening. Kyle mixed the vodka with the beer and gave it to Hamish who didn’t want to refuse now. Kyle got drunk real fast as he drank more than Hamish. ‘Come on Hamish, keep up’ he shouted.

‘Nah ta I’m okay’ Hamish said with his glass still half full. He felt his head spin and the music pounding in his head.

After a few hours he looked at his watch to see he would never make his curfew if he didn’t leave right away.

He went to look for Kyle and found him lying with his head on a table. He shook him by the shoulders ‘Kyle come on we have to go!’

‘What? Leave me alone, I’m sleepy’ Kyle murmured.

He tried to get Kyle up on his feet but wasn’t feeling well himself ‘Oh come on Kyle, work with me here’

Hamish dragged Kyle out and they stumbled to the tube. Kyle was too drunk to stand on his own two feet and Hamish couldn’t get him to the tube. He sank to the pavement and Kyle fell on the ground next to him half asleep still. Hamish almost started to cry, he didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t very well call his dad or Sherlock, or his mum for that matter. He would be grounded for life!

He looked around. In his struggle to get Kyle on his feet and to the tube station he hadn’t paid much attention to his surroundings. He had absolutely no idea where he was. He tried to wake Kyle again but he was snoring on the pavement right about now.

There were hardly any cars or people where he could ask directions and when he looked on his phone his battery had died too.

‘Oh for god’s sake!’ he yelled on the verge of tears wanting to throw the phone away.

A man was walking towards them and said ‘Alright there, mate? Let me help you and your friend, give me your phone first and whatever money you have and I’ll help out anyway I can’ the man grinned with hardly any teeth left in his mouth. Hamish could smell the stench of alcohol mixed with filth and what not.

‘Go away!’ he yelled. ‘My dad will come soon’

‘Really, your dad eh? Where is he now then? Come give us your stuff!’

All of a sudden car lights were lit and a cab drove slowly in their direction. The man made himself scares. Hamish just sat there not knowing what to do. If he stood up and ran away, he would abandon his friend and if he stayed there something bad could happen to both of them. He didn’t want to leave Kyle so he stayed and watched as the cab came closer.

When it was near him and Kyle the cab window slowly opened and he heard a familiar voice saying; ‘Can I be of assistance?’

He almost started to cry when he heard Sherlock’s voice and turned his head and rubbed his eyes before Sherlock could see that.

‘Yes please’ he softly said.

The door opened and two arms picked him up off the pavement ‘Some help with your friend please?’ Sherlock said.

Together they lifted Kyle up and put him in the cab. Sherlock turned, faced Hamish and said nothing.

‘I’m sorry. You’re right as always’ Hamish said looking down and then he looked at Sherlock remorseful.

Sherlock just looked at him still not saying anything. Hamish’ eyes were red and puffy and there were tears glistening in them.  
Then Sherlock took Hamish by his shoulders and Hamish flew into Sherlock’s arms hugging him while Sherlock patted him on his back clumsily.

Hamish looked up at Sherlock ‘One day you have to tell me how you do that’

‘Do what? Sherlock said raising his eyebrow.

‘Be there when I need you and be annoying at the same time’

‘You’re welcome, I guess’ Sherlock said shaking his head ‘now get in the cab, your dad is still asleep with a little luck he still will be when you get home’ and when he saw Hamish’ face light up he added ‘which doesn’t mean he doesn’t need telling in the morning mind you. You are grounded young man’

‘Sherlock!’

‘Yes I love you too’ Sherlock said with a smirk as he closed the door and gave the address to the cabbie.


End file.
